


Camping

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Camping, Gen, Holmes Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "camping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

The firewood is arranged in a perfect pyramid, a nest of dried moss and twigs underneath for kindling.  Sherlock holds out his hand.

“As I used to say when you were smaller, use your words, Sherlock.”

Sherlock grits his teeth, as much to keep from shouting as to keep them from chattering. “Your cigarette lighter, Mycroft.”

Mycroft, who is perched delicately on a log, sits up straight and lifts his chin. “I quit weeks ago. Don’t you have one?”

“No.”  Sherlock tucks his knees under his chin and wraps his coat around his body.  “This is ridiculous. Don’t your masters have a tracking device on you?”

“Don’t be silly, Sherlock.  Of course my phone is location equipped but, oh, right, you threw it out the car window.”

“You threw mine first,” Sherlock sniffed. “And you always were a crap driver. I don’t know why you didn’t let me drive.”

“Because you drive like our Aunt Dorothy and we needed to get to Mum and Dad’s sometime before midnight.”

Sherlock mutters as he pulls out his magnifying glass and trains it on a tuft of moss, trying desperately to capture the fading sunlight.

“What was that, brother mine?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten us stuck in the mud,” he enunciates. He smiles as he sees a spark, puts his lips together, and blows.


End file.
